Joey Rathburn
Joey Rathburn, played by Richard Kind, is a jockey's agent. He is sometimes called "Porky Pig". Biography Background Rathburn is a jockey's agent and represents veteran jockey Ronnie Jenkins and apprentice jockey Leon Micheaux. Season 1 Luck (pilot) Horse trainer Turo Escalante calls Rathburn to complain about the loudmouthed apprentice jockey (Leon Micheaux) he has sent him. Rathburn is disbelieving and apologetic. Escalante asks Rathburn to keep the jockey quiet and Rathburn assents. Rathburn watches training runs at Santa Anita Park. He notes that a horse trained by Walter Smith logs an impressive time. Rathburn approaches Micheaux as he trots a horse back to the stables. Micheaux relays meeting Escalante and Rathburn wonders how it went. Micheaux says that it was hard to understand Escalante. Rathburn tells him that he did “some job” and Micheaux is surprised. Rathburn clarifies that Micheaux was successful in irritating Escalante by commenting on his horse’s prospects. Micheaux explains that he was merely talking to fill the silence and Rathburn suggests the weather is a more appropriate topic in such circumstances. Micheaux admits that he was trying to impress Escalante because of his reputation as a great trainer. Rathburn points out that Escalante might want to be on his horse and warns Micheaux that Escalante would not want a bigmouthed jockey in that case. Micheaux asks if Escalante is betting and Rathburn says that he does not know. He adds that if Micheaux wants to know then he does not want to represent him. Rathburn explains that Micheaux’s job is to ride everything hard and keep his mouth shut. Micheaux whispers something about Escalante and Rathburn reminds him of what they have just discussed. Rathburn notices Smith talking to his training rider prompting him to leave a message for his star client Ronnie Jenkins. Rathburn asks Jenkins to come to the track, describing Smith’s horse as a potential derby winner and complaining about Jenkins lack of contact and drinking. Rathburn watches from the sidelines as Micheaux talks to Escalante before the race, urging Micheaux to keep quiet. Micheaux holds out his fist for a bump and Rathburn hangs his head. Micheaux wins the race but again irritates Escalante by failing to follow his advice to keep the horse wide. Rathburn enters Smith’s barn (number 19), leaving another message for Jenkins about Smith’s horse. Rathburn finds Smith sat outside with the horse, while it grazes. Rathburn eavesdrops as Smith tells the horse that it is special because of its lineage. Rathburn waits in the stands for Micheaux's second race of the day. Jenkins finally arrives at the track and Rathburn complains that he smells of marijuana and alcohol. Lonnie wonders which horse they are rooting for and Jerry tells him that it is the longshot. Jenkins asks Rathburn if he got him onto Smith’s horse. Rathburn reveals that the horse was sired by Delphi and says that he held off given Jenkins’ current state. Jenkins wonders who is going to ride him and Jenkins says that it is an exercise girl. Marceaux progresses through the field. Jenkins murmurs advice to the younger jockey. Tattered Flag breaks her leg on the final bend of the race. Marceaux manages to bring her to a stop and dismount safely, talking to the horse to try to calm her. Marceaux continues to calm Tattered Flag as a vet gives her a lethal injection, ending her pain. A screen is set up to shield them from the crowd. Marceaux walks back to the dressing room. Jenkins steps in line with him. Marceaux tells him that Tattered Flag was moving well or he would not have asked for more from her. Jenkins agrees and says that he was watching. Rathburn trails behind them. Marceaux asks Jenkins if anything similar has happened to him, explaining that he means watching the light go out of a horses eyes. Jenkins says that you never get used to it and that it is why they make Jim Bean whiskey. Rathburn tells Marceaux to get dressed and after he has gone chastises Jenkins for dragging Marceaux down. Jenkins simply says that Rathburn has not been there. Episode 1.2 Jenkins rides alongside Chris Mulligan, an owner and trainer. Jenkins reports that Mulligan’s horse ran well but could not keep pace with Gettin’ Up Morning. Mulligan is annoyed that the horse ran faster the week before and feels that he wasted a workout. Mulligan tells Jenkins to get the horse back to the barn and Jenkins complains about getting up early to hear Mulligan complain. Joey Rathburn walks along the rail next to Jenkins. Jenkins passes Smith who jokes that Jenkins has not been taking speaking classes. Jenkins asks how Smith is and Smith says that he is better for seeing another face from Kentucky. Jenkins comments on Gettin’ Up Morning’s impressive workout and Smith calls his horse a promising type. Smith says that he has heard that Jenkins took a bad fall. Jenkins responds that he is back to normal and Smith invites him to stop by the barn for a talk. Rathburn overhears the whole exchange. Joey finds his newest jockey Leon Micheaux in the cafeteria of the barn area. Micheaux is considering ordering a bear claw pastry but Joey orders him not to so that he will make weight when he rides for Escalante later. Leon protests that he could run off the calories doing road work. Joey reports that Jenkins and Smith had a good talk. Leon asks Joey if Escalante has commented on how Mon Gateau is doing. Rathburn says that it is not their place to ask and reminds Leon not to second guess the trainer. Rathburn sits and realises that Leon is concerned because of riding Tattered Flag when she broke her leg and was put down. Joey tells Leon that you cannot worry about acts of god. Leon counters that Joey worries about everything. Joey explains that he thinks similar anxiety drove Jenkins to drink heavily after his bad fall. Leon accepts the explanation and Joey pats his clasped hands. Joey walks Jenkins to his meeting with Smith, advising him on what to say. Jenkins acidly says that he feels as though Joey is walking him to school. Joey allows him to carry on alone but can’t resist one last suggestion. That evening Joey introduces himself to Smith inside The Long Shot bar. Smith invites him to sit and asks if he knows any jockey’s agents in Portland. Joey suggests Tommy Swanson and Smith reveals that he is thinking of his training rider Rosie. Joey gives his card to Smith and offers to put them in touch. Smith asked about Jenkins readiness and then shows Joey the listings and points out his intended race. Joey comments that Jenkins can handle the six furlong race and Smith invites him to ride it. Relationships *Ronnie Jenkins: Client *Leon Micheaux: Client *Walter Smith: Horse trainer *Turo Escalante: Horse trainer Memorable Quotes *"I'll take him to the woodshed." ("Luck") Appearances Category: Season 1 Category: Agents Category: Starring characters